


Home is Where You Make It

by Annetagonist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena have known each other throughout time. Gabriel has been watching as the souls of his three mates were continuously reincarnated, he kept them safe and guided them. With the apocalypse behind them, and the death of their fourth, the three learn to put their pasts behind them and move on as trio.





	Home is Where You Make It

For as long as Sam could remember, his soul mark was fully coloured. It lay on his left bicep taking the form of a moose with three birds sitting on its antlers; a barn owl, and a small yellow and green parakeet resting on either side, with a golden eagle resting in the middle. His father always brought up how wrong it was that he had three soulmates, that people aren’t supposed to have more than one. Dean would always hug him after the yelling was over and their dad had collapsed onto the couch, having drunk himself asleep. He would whisper that there was nothing wrong with him, or his soulmates despite not really knowing how it felt for Sam. Despite their dad’s misgivings, Sam loved his little birds and he looked forward to the day he met the people they belonged to.

 

              Rowena’s soul mark had always been only half coloured, the large moose and the small bird she couldn’t identify were dull black and white whilst the owl representing herself and the great golden eagle were vibrant resting on her left hip. As she grew older, she tried to keep her faith in the marks, but the moose and small bird stayed dark and she found no one for her eagle. The longer she waited, the less hope she had that she would find any of her mates. She had a child with a rich, married man, but he left her soon after the birth. By the time her son was born, Rowena as lost all her faith in her soul mark, realising that the black marks were most likely dead whilst her eagle either lived far away or didn’t care to know her. She drifted for a long time, trying to find a home, but inevitably moving on for one reason or another. She avoided looking at her dark soul mark, not wanting to see her eagle turn dark like her moose and little bird. She was nearing 400 when she finally looked at her mark again. All four animals were bright, the little bird, which she had discovered was a bird native to the new country of Australia, was bright green and yellow, standing out the most. It was the first time in centuries she had felt even an ounce of hope.

  
  
              Jessica loved looking at her mark, the moose and three birds lying on the back of her left wrist. She felt the small yellow and green parakeet was perfect for her and looked forward to meeting her mates. She liked to imagine what they would be like. Her moose was always a tall man in her fantasies, with kind eyes and fluffy hair. The owl she knew was a woman, she was graceful and beautiful. The golden eagle was the hardest to pin down, she often changed what she thought he would be. Sometimes he was a magnificent soldier, brave and unyielding, but in other moments he was small and sacred, and at another moment he would be a prankster, forever playing pranks. The one thing that never changes about him is his golden aura and the projection of peace and safety.

 

              Gabriel always knew his soulmates, they were with him in heaven, before he left and he followed them through all their lives. Sometimes all three would find each other, other times only two, and there were times where none would find another. On his true form the mark could only be perceived by himself and was more of a feeling than an image. It manifested on the left shoulder blade of his vessel. A great moose with three birds. He knew he was the golden eagle, the moose belonged to a noble male spirit, the owl was a witch with powerful magic which grew stronger with each incarnation, the little parakeet, or budgerigar as it is known in some places, was the soul of a bright woman, playful and courageous. When his three mates found each other, the parakeet was always the brightest, keeping all of them together and happy. That’s not to say that the moose and owl weren’t perfectly happy and functional on their own of course, the parakeet just added something more that neither would realise is missing.  
  
              It was rare that Gabriel revealed himself, not wanting the heartbreak of losing his mates when they’re mortal lives came to an end. Instead he watched from a distance, protecting them, keeping them safe. In was in the 17th century when he saw Rowena born. He watched as she grew from a child into a powerful witch, giving herself, and later, a small boy from the only family that was good to her, immortality. He kept an eye on her son, his heartbreaking when he watched him sell his soul and then die ten years later, his soul being dragged to hell and out of the reincarnation cycle. He watched as her faith that her soulmates would come diminished more as she went through her long life. There were many moments when he almost revealed himself to her before stopping himself knowing that she would be killed eventually. He was relieved for a brief moment when he felt Sam being born, but that relief quickly evaporated when he realised what the demon prince Azazel had done to him. Jess was the pure spirit of the parakeet, he hoped she would get the chance to live a long full life, but her being human and mated to an archangel, a witch, and the vessel of Lucifer, he knew the likely hood of that was low at best and he mourned her the moment she was born, knowing she would be killed long before her time.

**Author's Note:**

> With Rowena not being able to identify the budgie (parakeet), Australia wasn't officially discovered and colonised until the late 18th century, and she was born in the 17th, the budgie would not have been brought over to Europe at that point so she wouldn't have known what it was.


End file.
